The invention concerns an electromechanical short interval timer.
Such a timer includes an activating element which can be moved manually from a rest position and then returned to its rest position by means of a motor. The motor is controlled by an electronic timekeeping circuit to return the activating element, whereupon the latter actuates a switch for energizing a signal emitter.
Short interval timers of this type have been exhibited at the European Timepiece and Jewelry Exhibition 1982 (Basel, April, 1982). They exhibit certain advantages resulting from being driven by means of an electromechanical transducer actuated by a quartz stabilized timekeeping circuit (as in the case of conventional quartz analog mechanisms). That is, they may be manufactured less expensively than conventional short interval timers of the type having mechanical spring mechanisms, while providing higher accuracies with respect to the timing period and signal generator actuation.
It is an object of the invention to expand the possible applications of a short interval timer of this type and to further improve its functional reliability.